Erwin nunca se despeina
by Monkey Makoko
Summary: [Eruri] -Eso es que me ves con buenos ojos. -¿Buenos ojos? Yo no veo nada. -Claro. Pobrecito. Te haces mayor y pasa lo que pasa.


Esto debería haberlo acabado para el cumpleaños de Levi pero... Cosas de la vida no pude ponerme con ello hasta ayer. Espero que se pueda disfrutar igual.

* * *

><p>Erwin salió de la ducha directo a su habitación. Esa noche hacía un frío horrible, cosa de esperarse en una fecha como aquella. Era la Víspera de Navidad y lo raro hubiera sido que en esa zona no hubiera nevado aquel día.<p>

La nieve era algo genial cuando estabas en tu casa dentro del muro con tu brasero y tus mil mantas para protegerte. Pero algo horrible cuando la única calefacción que había en esa enorme casa eran un par de chimeneas encendidas para todo el regimiento. Y su pijama consistente en camisa y ropa interior no hacían demasiado para ayudar.

Viajar con muy poco equipaje tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

Casi corrió para cruzar la puerta de su habitación con la toalla en sus hombros, pasándola por su pelo húmedo con su mano, intentando secarlo.

Dentro del cuarto le esperaba Levi. Una grata sorpresa, pensó. No le hizo falta preguntar la razón por la cual su capitán estaba sentado en su cama esperándole. Esto era más común de lo que pudiera parecer. La cama era pequeña. Diseñada para que cupiera una sola persona cómodamente y pegada a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Se sentó a su lado, posando antes la toalla en una silla que encontró a su paso. Levi le dejó algo de espacio en la cama acercándose mas a la pared y Erwin se sentó a su lado, arrinconándole y hundiendo el viejo y maltratado colchón bajo su peso.

-¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en todo el día.

-Todo el mundo es inútil, sucio y vago así que bien, como siempre, gracias por preguntar.

Erwin negó con la cabeza, divertido ante la actitud de Levi. Apoyó su espalda en la pared que hacía de cabecero de la cama y miró al techo.

-Dales una oportunidad. Puede que estos chicos sean el impulso que nuestro escuadrón necesita.

Levi resopló ante esta respuesta y cruzó los brazos, apoyándose a su lado de la misma manera que acababa de hacer él.

-Cualquier hombre o mujer que quiera unirse a nuestra lucha es más que bienvenido. Todo apoyo es necesario e igual de importante.

Una gota de agua fría cayó por su mejilla, alzó una mano para quitársela de la cara antes de que siguiera bajando. Su piel se enfriaba por momentos, por suerte la presencia de Levi mitigaba algo esta sensación.

-No hace falta que ensayes tu discurso inaugural de curso conmigo, yo ya estoy dentro.

-Cierto.

Volvió a mirar a su compañero, que en vez de mirarle a los ojos como siempre hacía, tenía la mirada fija en su cabeza distraído por algo.

Antes de que Erwin pudiera preguntarle nada, Levi levantó los brazos y dejándose llevar por un impulso pasó rápidamente sus manos por la cabeza del comandante. Desbaratando su peinado, haciendo que cada pelo fuera en una dirección diferente y volviera a bajar enseguida por culpa del peso de la humedad.

Levi intentaba no sonreír y parecer tan serio y estoico como siempre, pero la cara de incredulidad que le estaba brindando su superior era demasiado para él y no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajada limpia.

Al verle, los. Ojos de Erwin se iluminaron y la "o" que formaban sus labios pasó a ser una gran sonrisa. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía a su Levi así de contento y sintió como su corazón respondía ante esta imagen saltándose un latido y encogiéndose. Era una sensación extraña. Y le gustaba mucho.

-¡¿Y esto por qué, si puede saberse?!

Su primer impulso había sido abrazar a Levi con fuerza, hundirle en la cama con él y besarle hasta cansarse. Pero tenía miedo de que si actuaba de esa manera tan extraña, éste se echaría atrás y volvería a distanciarse de él, así que se aguantó las ganas e intentó distraer el cosquilleo de sus dedos en un vano intento de volver a colocar el pelo en su sitio sin un espejo para ayudarse.

Lo que no podía disimular era la sonrisa que seguía bailando en sus labios y el calor que cubría sus mejillas. Sólo podía esperar que su sonrojo no fuera muy obvio.

Ya está. Levi lo había conseguido. Había llevado a Erwin de vuelta a su adolescencia. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Una espinilla en la cara el día del baile?

El capitán interrumpió sus pensamientos de quinceañera con una pregunta.

-¿Por qué nunca te despeinas?

-Eso no es verdad – respondió rápidamente ofendido. – A veces me despeino.

-Mentira. Me he fijado.

-¿Te has fijado? – preguntó el comandante aun sonriendo. – No sabía que estuvieras tan pendiente de mí.

-Y no lo estoy idiota. Pero me llama la atención. Parece que siempre estés recién salido de casa mientras el resto parecemos recién sacados de una porqueriza... – Levi lo pensó un poco antes de añadir – Las peleas son sucias para todos menos para ti.

Erwin se rió, sentándose más cerca de él en la cama.

-Eso es que me ves con buenos ojos.

-¿Buenos ojos? Yo no veo nada.

-Claro. Pobrecito. Te haces mayor y pasa lo que pasa.

-Yo no me hago mayor.

-Sí que te lo haces.

-Entonces tú también.

-Por supuesto. Y lo que me recuerda... Feliz cumpleaños señor Levi. Creo que ya es la hora.

-Entonces feliz Navidad a ti, señor Erwin.

Sin darse cuenta se habían ido acercando más y más cada vez hasta chocar los hombros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El capitán cerró la distancia que les quedaba con un suave beso. Que Levi respondió enseguida sonriendo y llevando su mano al pelo para disfrutar de la suavidad del pelo de Erwin. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar sus dedos por su cabeza y enredar los dedos en sus hebras.


End file.
